fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Gorge
Gorge Fungi is the main protagonist of the Dark Fungi series of games. He is a teenage Goru, and the protector of the Elemental Stones. Appearence He is a teal colored Goru, with a white vest/jacket that he wears all the time. He dons an orange belt with a silver buckle and bergundy colored shoes with white at the front. He has a scar above his left eye that he got during a war in Eirian that killed his entire family, plus hundreds of other Gorus. He has fushcia eyes and bergundy hair and head-mark. He is also shown wearing blue and orange shoes, a black shirt, and a small, white vest in the beginning of Dark Fungi, when he was shown as a kid. Personality Gorge is a very courageous person, and is very friendly. At times, though, he can seem bossy and demanding. As a child, he was a trickster, always pulling pranks on his family. The reason for this is due to a war that happened in his early teenage years that killed his family. He had been living in a foster home for 4 years, and was bullied because of a scar on his head. After the 4 years in foster care, he was chosen to be the guardian of the Elemetal Stones. He matured during the years in foster care, which made him a great guard. Due to the war, he is also very protective of his friends, especially Zache, who he thought was dead for 6 years. History Gorge was born to two unknown Goru, 17 years ago. His parents immediately knew he was a bright, young boy, as he was walking at the age of 6 and a half months old, and talking at 7 months. At the age of 5 years old, Gorge and his family's house in Cipher was burnt down, and they all moved to Eirian. At the age of 12, an army of Serpites invaded Eirian. They destroyed many buildings and killed many people, including Gorge's family. Gorge ran out of Eirian, and hid in the Eternal Forest. He was found several months later, and put into foster care. After having no contact with people for those months, he had lost knowledge of how to communicate, and was put in a special family for that. In his new family were four boys. They all picked on Gorge due to a scar caused by the war and also because of him not being able to talk properly. After 4 years of this, he was taken out of the family, and was recruited to protect the Elemental Stones, for unknown reasons, possibly due to the security and his recent maturing. Currently, Gorge lives in the Secret Altar, located in the hidden courtyard in the Eirian Palace. Games Dark Fungi (2011) Dark Fungi: Galactic Adventure Dark Fungi 3 Relationships Friends *Kindle *Winson *Moyan *Mahogany Enemies *Serpicide Gallery Official Artwork GorgeNew.png|Dark Fungi SpaceGorge.png|Dark Fungi: Galactic Adventure GorgeDarkFungi3.png|Dark Fungi 3 GorgeNew3D.png|Fantendo Desperation GorgeFSBD.png|Fantendo Smash Bros. Duel GorgeHoops.png|Dark Hoops GorgeSS.png|Star Smashers GorgeNvF2D.png|Nintendo vs. Fantendo ChristmasGorge.png GorgeChristmas.png|Gorge Christmas art by Concept Artwork GorgeDF4Sketch.png|Concept art from Dark Fungi 4 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Goru Category:Good Characters Category:Allies Category:Helpers Category:Outer Limits Co. Category:Aliens Category:Playable Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Main Heroes Category:Fantendo Desperation Category:Dark Fungi 2011 Category:Dark Fungi: Galactic Adventure Category:Wikispeed's Characters Category:Super Fantendo Strikers Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Original Articles Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Fungi (series)